Reading PJO & HOO at Hogwarts
by WitchDemigod
Summary: The students of Hogwarts 1993 & 1986, & the campers of Camp Half-Blood & their parents, the Olympians, read the Percy Jackson books & Heroes of Olympus books. Fem!PercyxRemus and more


**CHAPTER 1**

It was chaos at Hogwarts 1993. Sirius Black, known mass murderer, had just tried to break into Gryffindor Tower. The students of the house were trembling in fear. If the escaped convict had successfully gone into the Tower, where would they all be?

Some students, specifically Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Anthony Golstein, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, & Hannah Abbott, gathered at the center of the Great Hall. They were all great friends, despite their age gaps, Ginny was a year younger than most of them, and a few years younger than a few of them, along with Luna. A few steps away were some Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne & Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, & Theodore Nott had made their way towards the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs & Ravenclaws.

"Well, well, well," drawled out Draco, an unpleasant sneer on his face, "Looks like Black wanted to kill you, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood for this. "Sod off, Malfoy."

The Slytherins laughed, but it wasn't a pleasant one. It was more of a, _You really think you can get away that easily, _kind of laugh. "Potter," started Daphne, "You're such a coward. The lot of you are cowards. You wouldn't stand a chance against Black."

The group was about to argue when they vanished, along with Remus Lupin, their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

It was Hogwarts 1986, and the students were at breakfast. One particular student, Remus Lupin, was going out of his mind with worry. His girlfriend, Persephone, or Percy, Jackson, was missing. He had almost blown up on Chiron for suggesting that he go back to Hogwarts. He hadn't wanted to, he wanted to stay at Camp & look for Persephone like everyone else.

He was, of course, a son of Athena. Wasn't it obvious? He had found out when he was 7, after he had run away from home. He had met Luke Castellan & Thalia Grace while he was running away. They were demigods, too. Luke was a son of Hermes & Thalia was a daughter of Zeus. They were like siblings Remus never had.

He had met Percy when he was 12. He had taken care of her after she fought a Minotaur, and "lost" her mother. They had gone on so many quests together, and had finally gotten together on her birthday, after the Titan War. He could still remember when the campers dropped them on the lake, creating the best underwater kiss ever.

"Hey, Moony!" Sirius shouted, breaking the werewolf from his trance. Remus looked questioningly at his fellow Marauders. They had been best friends since he was 11. Even though he was a werewolf, they had still accepted him and became his best friends. They were always pranking the students of Hogwarts when they least expected it. Who would be better to strategize their pranks than the son of Athena himself?

Suddenly, the Great Hall shook and a bright light engulfed it. It faded after a few minutes, and 10 books were placed there with a note on top. Albus Dumbledore summoned the note & read it out loud,

_Dear students & teachers of Hogwarts,_

_I give to you 10 books about Persephone Jackson's life _(here, Remus looked up hopefully) _and I hope these books will open up your eyes, because everything is not what it really seems. One of you is acquainted with Persephone and you know who you are. She is safe & well, and she will be joining you on your reading, along with the campers of Camp Half Blood, and a few of the Hogwarts students of 1993 and a professor._

_Sincerely, a friend._

Another light engulfed the Great Hall and standing there was some Hogwarts students and a professor that looked like Remus. Then appeared some kids wearing orange shirts. Then another big light, and 14 powerful-looking people appeared. One final light, and appeared a girl with black hair & sea green eyes.

"Percy!" Remus shouted, jumping off his seat and embracing the girl. "Remus," she whispered, hugging back just as fiercely.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Please introduce yourselves."

"I am Remus Lupin, DADA Professor."

"Hey look, Remmy!" Sirius exclaimed. "You're a professor in the future. Knew you had it in you!"

Both Remuses rolled their eyes fondly at the dog Animagus.

"Harry Potter."

James looked up and asked, "Are you my son?" Harry nodded. "Who's your mother?"

Harry chuckled. "Look at my eyes, and you'll know."

Everyone looked at his eyes and knew straight away that Lily Evans was his mother. James jumped up for joy and did a strange dance that Muggles would call a 'happy dance', and Lily banged her head on the table, her best friend Marlene McKinnon trying to stop her.

All the students from 1993 introduced themselves. The Slytherins looked at the young ones with pride. At least, there were still proper people in the future, and not filled with riffraff.

The campers from Camp Half-Blood introduced themselves, too, but they didn't say they were demigods. Then the 15 powerful people came up. The first years & second years looked like they were gonna pee in their pants in fear.

"I am Lord Zeus, King of the Gods, and god of the sky."

"I am Lady Hera, Queen of the Gods, and goddess of marriage."

"I am Lord Poseidon, god of the sea."

"I am Lord Hades, god of the Underworld."

"I am Lady Demeter, goddess of agriculture."

"I am Lady Hestia, goddess of the hearth."

"I am Lady Athena, goddess of wisdom."

"I am Lady Aphrodite, goddess of love & beauty."

"I am Lady Artemis, goddess of the Hunt."

"I am Lord Apollo, god of the prophecy."

"I am Lord Hermes, god of travelling."

"I am Lord Ares, god of war."

"I am Lord Hephaestus, god of fire."

"I am Lord Dionysus, god of wine."

"I am Lady Persephone, goddess of springtime."

After all of this, everyone was confused, except for those who were demigods.

Hermione spoke up, "But gods & goddesses aren't real! They're myths."

Zeus snorted, "And wizards & witches weren't supposed to be real, were they? But look where we are now. A room filled with witches, wizards, demigods, and the Olympians."

Apollo chuckled. "Rock on, Dad!"

Hermione blushed, but argued, "Then prove it! Prove that you're the Olympians."

The 15 gods & goddesses suddenly grew until their heads reached the ceiling. Silence filled the Great Hall.

Aphrodite spoke up, "Damn, I have a chipped nail. Oh, well. Nothing a little manicure can't fix."

"Believe us now, sweetie?" Apollo asked the Gryffindor girl, whose eyes had widened in fear. Hermione nodded.

Ron whispered to her, "That's what you get for arguing with the gods & goddesses of Olympus." Hermione glared at him.

"I doubt you believe they were gods, too, Ronald."

Percy went up. "I am Persephone Jackson, please call me Seph or Percy. I am the Daughter of Poseidon."

The other demigods stated their parentage as well - "Daughter of Zeus", "Son of Hades", "Daughter of Demeter", so on and so forth.

Poseidon hugged his daughter, then asked, "Why have we been brought here?"

Professor McGonagall answered, "We are here to read books on Persephone's, erm, I mean, Percy's life."

Percy groaned as she snuggled up to Moony's side. "Well, let's get this over with, then.


End file.
